Treacherous
by CaptainDepresso
Summary: After 'Love Fades,Mine Has." and the Volturi visit Rose is broken, and leaves court in search of a new life. Stumbled upon the Cullens. Full Summary inside.
1. State of Grace-Chapter 1

Treacherous  
Chapter One

_(After the infamous words; 'Love Fades, Mine Has.' Rose is broken, she leaves Court in hope of finding herself a new life. Instead she finds herself thrown into a lost one, She discovered her twin, Isabella Cullen and her family of vampires and half human daughter Renesmee. Rose is accepted into the family when yet another surprise arises. Will Rose be able to handle all of life's curve balls? Or will she fall under and into the darkness Lissa is generating trying to find her lost best friend?) _

I threw the last of the bags into the back of my Honda Accord, slamming the trunk I looked back at my apartment, the windows were open and illuminated the white, plain walls. I sighed, waving off the feeling of resentment. No one wanted me here, Lissa was busy with Dimitri and Dimitri was to busy hating me to even notice me leaving. My mind flashed back to the day in the church not even a week ago, when Dimitri had told me that he didn't love me anymore. I wasn't going to stick around to be reminded of it every day. Before I made the decision to leave, I'd made sure Lissa would have her own personal Guard, that she would be safe.

I smelt the smoke before I turned to see who it was, I sighed. "It's too late to talk me out of it." I said, looking up at Adrian, he resumed his bad habits shortly after Dimitri was restored, convinced I would never love him. He looked tired, and drunk. He gave me a once over before leaning against the car.

"Who said I wasn't just coming to see you off?" He tossed the cigarette onto the ground, stomping on it before his hands made it to his pockets of his cashmere sweatshirt. His hair was his usual messy styled look, the golden bits of his hair shining in the sun. I blew out a breath, it was the middle of March, still cold.

"Well, bye then." I said, shutting the back door of the car where most of my boxes consisted of clothes and pictures. I was about to get into the car before I turned around, looking at Adrian. I knew I'd hurt him, and he was a good sport for being the only one to come and say goodbye, not that many people knew. I walked up to him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Bye Ivashkov." I muttered, inhaling as much of him as possible, he may think I don't love him, but I do, just not the way he wants me to. Today he wore just a faint trace of cologne, it made me think of when I'd first met him.

_(Flashback;) _

_"Sweat isn't a bad thing. Some of the best things in life happen while sweating. Yeah, if you get too much of it and it gets old and stale, it turns pretty gross. But on a beautiful woman? Intoxicating. If you could smell things like a vampire does, you'd know what I'm talking about. Most people mess it all up and drown themselves in perfume. Perfume can be good…especially if you get one that goes with your chemistry. But you only need a hint. Mix about 20 percent of that with 80 percent of your own perspiration…mmm. Dead sexy."_

_(End Flashback.)_

I looked up at him and felt the tears prick my eyes, it was a stupid memory but it made me miss how simple it use to be. Before any of this happened. Adrian looked down at me, probably knowing what I was thinking, he wiped a tear from my eye and pulled my head into his chest. "God Little dhampir you act like you'll never see me again." He said, letting me go slowly. The thing way, I didn't know if I was going to see him again, I wasn't sure of anything. He looked at me and sighed, tapping my head. "I'll always be in your dreams." We had agreed that he would give me at least monthly updates on what was going on and I promised that I would compromise by not getting killed.

I pushed away from him and sat in the drivers seat, starting the car. "See you around Ivashkov." I said, as he shut the door.

Then I took off on my way to my new life.

Bella POV

"Alice!" I groaned, I heard the petite vampires trill laugher from miles away. She was running for a good reason, in my hand I held my jeans ripped to shreds. "Yes! Run you little pixie!" I yelled after her, though I was only doing this for dramatic effect I played along, I heard the family behind me chuckling and laughing at my angry expression. I trumped back towards the house, not bothering to run as I was met halfway by Renesmee, Scooping her up, she pressed her hand to the crook of my neck.

The images of minutes ago, played through my head, Alice tearing apart all of my plain denim jeans to shreds, to 'teach' me a lesson. She found it very funny by the way she giggled in Jacobs arms.

Edward chuckled at my tortured expression, he'd known what Alice was planning and hadn't told me, I glared at him. "Traitor." I said, setting our daughter down before running over to him. He flashed across the yard, appearing near the forest line. I shook my head, smiling and chasing after him. We ran through the forest, jumping from tree to tree before I'd caught him near the Canadian border and tackled him to the ground, pinning him down. I still wasn't a year old, so I was still much stronger than him. Pining him on the ground I shook my head at him, leaning down and kissing him once, twice, three times. Before I knew it we were attacking each others faces, laughing as we rolled down a hill.

Minutes later we appeared back at the house, Renesmee was sitting on the steps of the house looking angry. When she saw us she ran up to us, Edward laughed before I had a chance to see, she pressed her hand to my face, seeing that she was mad because she couldn't run as fast as mommy and daddy could, she hated being left behind. I picked her up, swinging her around and bouncing up in the air. "It's okay my sweet sweet Renesmee, one day you will, I promise." I said, kissing her nose, she giggled jumping from my arms and ran over to Jacob, touching his face before climbing onto his back.

Jacob looked over at us, "I'm going to take her for a run okay?" He said, already walking towards the wooded line, he didn't have to ask for permission anymore, we trusted him as far as not letting her get hurt.

"Be home soon, we have to go to Charlie's for dinner," he nodded, jogging out of our sight. Minutes later Renesmee's giggled disappeared into the distance.

…

Later we were all sitting around Charlie's small living room, Sam's pack had come along with Emily and Sue, Jacob Seth and Leah were all discussing the perimeter issue, we had to extend it due to having two packs, we now went more than half way into Seattle. Everyone was laughing and having five different conversations at once, the television was on and the guys were watching the Gators game.  
Renesmee was playing with blocks she'd gotten from Charlie for Christmas , she was building an exact replica of our little cabin in the woods, Jacob kept a hand on her back the whole while. I sat next to Edward on the Couch, on the other side was Charlie, who was too into the game to notice anything around him.

Then the giggles of Renesmee filled the room, everyone stopped talking to listen to the little melody of her perfect laughter as she held up her design, I couldn't help but laugh at how Jacob had dunked the little Lego people into white paint to represent me and Edward. Edward how ever threw the remote at Jacobs head, who of course caught it mid throw and waggled his eyebrows at Edward who groaned.

After the wolves left, Jacob along with them, regretfully but if it kept Renesmee safe he wouold do anything. I set my sleeping daughter in her car seat, she technically didn't need one, but no one was taking chances. I turned and saw Charlie waiting at the door. I walked over, dodging the ice as I went. Charlie chuckled.

"You're a lot more sturdy these days, lot less emergency room visits." He said, patting my shoulder. I pondered that for a moment, finding the humor in how I would never have to step foot in a hospital again.

"Hey, have you seen the new waitress down at Bloated Toad?" I sighed, laughing at him, we'd never gone that way, we had no reason to. I shook my head at him and laughed, but he looked completely serious. "Bells, this girl looks just like you honey." I looked at my father and blinked, then back at Edward who was stunned at what I was sure the image in my fathers mind. "I mean sure she's a little tanner than you, but again who isn't?" He said, cracking up.

"Huh, I'll have to check it out." I lied, but I didn't get why it bothered Edward so much.

After we got home and laid Renesmee down in her cot I turned to him. "What did she look like?" I asked, cocking my head at him.

"Just like you, same eyes, but yes a lot tanner, even of you as a human, she looked like she could even pass as you." He said, his voice deep in thought.

"I'm guessing you want to investigate?" I asked, laughing at his smirk, of course he did.

"What could it hurt?" He said, tilting his head at me, giving me a half smile.

Oh what fun, we get to stalk a human.


	2. Red-Chapter 2

Treacherous  
Chapter Two

Rose POV

I'd settled down in Forks Washington, it's been two months sense I left court, and from what Adrian had been telling me, people are just starting to notice my absence. I wasn't surprised, I didn't expect them to figure it out right away. I tied my hair back into a pony tail, looking in the mirror of my small apartment Adrian had been nice enough to send me enough money to rent one out for a few months. I got a job once I arrived in the town at the local café. I pulled on the green shirt that had my name tag on it, I'd decided to keep my original name, it was nearly impossible to track me sense I wasn't using any credit cards in my name. After applying minimal makeup I grabbed my bag and headed out, my shift started at six, it was five thirty in the morning. I walked the short distance to the Bloated Toad, what a messed up name for a restaurant am I right? As I opened the door I was met with the eyes of a stressed out tired Hannah, I chuckled when the relief flooded in her features, "Take off Hann, I've got this." She thanked me and was out of the door in less than five minutes. I swiped my tag to clock in and walked to the counter, pressing the buttons to unlock the cash register to me.

Working mornings was a funny sight, we got high school kids to eighty year olds. An hour later most of the tables and booths were packed, I flitted from table to table taking orders and giving coffee. The thing my boss likes best about me was that I never forgot an order, and I'd never mess up anything, it was like my brain was meant to take orders. In my mind I laughed, thinking back to the guardian days, this was much more laid back. I noticed Chief Swan walk in at exactly seven o'clock, his usual time. Two younger people walked in after him, their pale skin reminded me of Moroi, along with their angelic fetures, my mental blocks went up as I walked over to Chief Swan's normal booth where they say, the two young people looked at me, their eyes were almost identical, the female had hair that had a light red tint to it that fell beautifully over her shoulders down her back, stopping about halfway down her back, her eyes were darker than the males, they looked like molten gold. The male was handsome as hell, his hair was a brown copper color, that was spiked up almost effortlessly, his eyes were a clear topaz color, both of their faces regarded me with awe.

"Hey Chief." I said, pulling out my order pad, writing down what I knew he would order. "Cobbler with that coffee?" I asked, sarcastically, it was Thursday of course he wanted it. He gawfed at me giving a set of rough laughter. I Smiled and looked at the other two, "What can I get yall?" I asked, my eyes flashing over to the female. We kinda had the same hair.

"Two waters." The girl answered, her voice was like bell chimes. I nodded, writing it down. "Will that be all?" I said, they nodded and I slid the pen and paper into my apron, walking back to the kitchen, I picked up trays of coffee and breakfasts that were half finished on my way back. Along with the tips of generous horn dog highschool boys. Siding the paper over the metal counter to our chef I waited, pulling out the platters when they came. Balancing the four trays on my arms I walked, dropping them off at the tables at they came, the last table was Chiefs, setting the cobbler in front of them, the two seemed to be conversing through expressions. I set down the waters and walked away, feeling eyes on me.

I slipped back into the kitchen, taking the apron off. Leslie had just shown up and was clocking in. "Hey I forgot to uh…let my dog out, I'll be back soon." I said, letting a quick lie slip. I pushed through the back door, only to be greeted by the by and girl from the restaurant. I jumped back, old time instincts kicking in. "What the fu-." Then I stopped, looking closer at them , with this new light middle of daylight I saw a slight glimmer to their skin. "What the hell.." I said, glaring at them.

Bella POV

_That Morning._

I pulled Renesmee up from her chair, swinging her in my arms. She wore a new button up coat that Alice got for her. Her ringlets dropped a quarter of an inch lower than they did the day before, I sighed. The good news was Carslisle said she would keep slowing, but her age would eventually stop. The bad news was, until we figured out how to pass it off as subtle enough she couldn't attend school. I pulled on a white button up shirt, then pulling on leather pants that would have to substitute for jeans until I could get my hands on Alice.

Renesmee placed a hand on my neck, _What are we going today Mommy?_

I smiled down at her, Edward had taught her how to successfully talk through her touch. "Mommy and Daddy are going out with Grandpa Charlie, and you're going to spend the day with Jake." I said, excitedly. Jake had cleared his whole day to spend it with Renesmee down in La Push. Apparently the wolves were having a bon fire tonight and Claire would be there, Renesmee and Claire were best friends , their wolves were also best friends so that was a plus. Her eyes lit up at the sound of Jake's name and jumped up running to the door. I'd learned to accept and trust that Jake wouldn't do anything without asking us, but that didn't mean I had to like it. I placed her cup full of a special juice Carlisle had concocted so she would sustain herself in front of humans, along with a cell phone and a coloring book. The phone had mine, Edward's and everyone else's numbers on speed dial incase she needed us.

I heard a knock at the door, hearing the loud obnoxious thudding heart soon after. "Keep it down keep it down!" I Shouted, hearing booming laughed walking through the living room.

"Jakie!" Renesmee's bell like voice chimed, I heard the air pick up as she launched herself at him, clinging to his right bicep. I walked out seeing Renesmee climbing around his shoulders, pulling his shaggy hair. He didn't look annoyed, he looked like he was having fun. I handed him the bag, also giving him an extra jacket in case she had one of her random growth spurts.

"Where's your leach husband?" Jake asked in a joking matter, Renesmee bopped him on the head with her fist, he winced.

"Not leach Jakie, Daddy." She corrected and I laughed.

"Okay okay okay, where's _Daddy._" He said, chuckling.

I heard the wind of legs moving, then the door opening and closing very softly. Before long Edward was at my side, smirking. "Yes son?" he said, hugging me with one arm before pressing his lips to my temple and whispering. "Charlie said he would meet us at seven." I nodded, we'd decided to check out the girl for fun. And the fact that it was bothering Edward.

Jacob tilted hi head, he hadn't been filled in about the girl yet, I didn't think it was a huge deal. But with Renesmee all over him he didn't seem concerned for long. I looked at Renesmee and smiled, "Have her back an hour after the sun set or I'll skin you dog." I said, smiling at Renesmee. Jacob chuckled, messing my hair with his hand. They were out the door and into the wood within seconds.

"Okay, lets go then." I said, it was a quarter to Seven, and Charlie always arrived early to get his booth.

…

When we arrived with Charlie, Edward was already confused. I took his hand as we walked in, he smiled down at me, eyes instantly seeking out my look a like. It hit me instantly, there was something about her smell. She wasn't human, and Edward already knew. We tensed up as she approached the booth, but she seemed completely at ease. Her hair reminded me of how mine was when I was human, unable to contain so she gives up and just throws it in a pony tail. She was about as tall as me, her skin was more tan as if it spent hours in the sun. Edward was straining silently, suffering, I knew that look. He couldn't get into her head. As the girl took Charlie's order, and getting our water she came back, a sort of hesitation about it, she was obviously uncomfortable. As she went back in the kitchen we heard her telling another waitress she was leaving. "Charlie, we have to go, we told Esme that we would help decorate the house, we're having guests come over this weekend." It was half a lie, Esme didn't ask for help, but we were expecting for the Deneli family was coming over to introduce their two new additions, a male and female vampire who had chosen our 'vegetarian' life style willingly.

Charlie huffed, "Alright, you know y'all could stick around once in a while." He said, pausing for a moment. "But I'm right, she looks just like you." Edward looked like he was getting impatient.

"Yes dad, yes she looks a lot like me," I said, kissing him on the cheek. "Bye." I said, and we were out the door, once out of sight of anyone we blurred to the back door just as she opened it, jumping back in defense. We stood there emotionless, I looked up at Edward.

"What the hell." She said, raising her fist. Then back at the door, I knew what she was thinking, 'How did you get back here so fast.' Edward extended a hand, his voice sincere as ever.

"I'm Edward Cullen, this is my wife, Bella." She took his hand, shaking it back hesitantly.

"I'm Rose, what do you want?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"What are you?" Edward asked, he seemed genuinely curious. Rose looked at him, she looked like she was attempting to raise an eyebrow, I saw the muscle jump, but there was no movement that seemed to make her angrier.

"What do you mean? What am I?" She asked, her face giving away a slight emotion of guard, she didn't want us to know something.

"Come have dinner with Us and our family, we would like to know more." Edward said, shocking me. Why was this so important to him? She was just a girl. She seemed to think the same thing.

"I'll pass, I don't really dig the whole going to 'dinner' with some people I just met." She said, placing a hand on her hip. "What are you doing anyways? Why did you follow me back here?" She said, desperately wanting answers.

"Come with us and you'll find out." Edward said, usually he was more persuasive but this girl just was not having it.

"Uh I'll pass, as I just said, two minutes ago." She said, turning to walk away. Edwards brows furrowed.

"She's so stubborn." He muttered, turning away. I looked after the girl, then back at him.

It was a strange thing, everything seemed to stop in that moment, I was about to turn away when I saw something in my peripheral vision. Seconds later Rose was on the ground, a large mans' body on top of her. She didn't scream, but she was fighting back, and fighting back well. It only took me a second to respond. I flashed behind the man, and yanked him off with one arm, holding him up in the air. "Edward!" I yelled, holding the mans arms at his sides trying to keep him still, he wasn't human, if he was it wouldn't be this much of a struggle. Edward came around the corner, his eyes were lit with fury when he saw the girl on the ground, she had shuffled away and was near a dumpster, from what I smelled she was bleeding. The man got the jump on me, but not before Edward was there, I saw the mans eyes for the first time, they weren't vampire, but they were ringed red and they were dangerous. Edward didn't hesitate to decapitate the strange man. Pulling off his head with one swipe of the hands.

…

We burned him, which was hard seeing as we were in an alley, in the middle of the day. Turning to Rose, who hadn't left but also hadn't moved sense the man was killed was staring at us with wide brown eyes. I walked over to her slowly, surly she would think we were monsters. "Hey." I said, sitting down a few feet from her. She looked at me, and nodded. "Uh, I guess we have some explaining to do?" I said, in a sarcastic voice, she nodded again. I swept my eyes over her body, her leg was torn up from being tackled onto the ground but that wasn't what I was worried about. She had a bite on the side of her neck. I gasped, Edward was right beside me. He noticed it, and shook his head as if he didn't belief it. "Why isn't she screaming?" I asked, my eyes set on the girl.

"Because there's no venom, none. It's a bite and there's no venom, how?" He said, running a hand in a frustrating motion through his hair. "I'm going to go get the car, stay here with her." I nodded, remaining in my sitting position.

"So how old are you?" I asked, pulling my arms around my knees. Rose looked at me, her pupils dilated to pin points.

"Nineteen." She replied, her hands shaking lightly. "W-what are you guys?" She asked, just as the Volvo came around the corner, stopping in the alley way.

"We'll explain when you're all patched up, would you like to come back with us? My father in law is a doctor, he can help." I said, offering my hand. She was a brave one, she took it, pulling herself up.

…

Rose POV

It had all happened so fast, the strigoi jumped from the building ad landed on top of me. I felt the biting pain then the endorphins. I wanted to with everything to fight back but I just couldn't. Then I watched Edward and Bella tear his head off, I knew something was really wrong, they weren't Moroi. But they saved me.

Bella offered me her hand, I took it without second guessing, I needed someone to look at me leg, and I couldn't go to the hospital I had no money. Once I sat down in the car it all crashed down on me. I blacked out.

…

"She's out like a light, are you sure there was no venom?" I heard a smooth quiet voice say.

"I would have smelled it, there was nothing." Edward spoke, I recognized his voice. I felt like I needed to open my eyes, but I couldn't. My walls dropped down and I felt someone tense in the room. "Fascinating," Edward said, his voice sounding intrigued. "I couldn't read her mind back at the café, but just now, it's all flooded out of her. Strigoi, that's what she called the thing that attacked her."

I felt a pain in my leg, flinching I opened one eye. The smooth voice spoke first. "Rose? I'm Carlisle Cullen; it seems that you've taken quiet a spill." I looked down at the voice and saw a very handsome looking man with golden eyes. Did all these people have weird eyes. I heard Edward chuckle, What were they, some sort of new vampire race or something?

I looked at Edward, expecting some laugh, but all there was there was utter seriousness and disbelief. "What?" I said, looking at him.

"New vampire race?" Edward said, tilting his head to the side. "What do you mean." Okay this was really weird, how did he know what I was thinking. I thought I'd test it out. I screamed in my head, seeing him flinch I was shocked. Cool.

"Uh…I think we both have some explaining to do." I said, before laying down on the bed.

_Yes that is all for chapter two, Read and Review ^-^_

_I hope you liked it, and yes there will be more information as well as action  
Starting in chapter three, now I'm blocked on this, should I make the VA gang  
come and find Rose, at the very least Adrian? Leave a review telling me what you want  
I'll write for the good of the fans. Thanks for reading, and have a great day. ^^_


	3. Treacherous-Chapter 3

_Sorry for not updating in a while! I've found no time to write. :\  
But from now on I promise at least a chapter or two a week!  
Don't forget to leave reviews, they keep me going. (:_

-Two Weeks Later-

"Rosie! Rosie! Get up! You promised that you would take me to Port Angeles today!" I heard Renesmee's voice whisper in my ear. It's been two weeks sense I moved in with the Cullens, after concluding that me and Bella were indeed twins that were separated at birth. It explained a lot, René and Charlie were my real parents, though I wasn't sure how that had all come along to have Janine and Abe get their hands on me I'd later found out that while Charlie was late to the hospital, they'd already taken me to the NICU, along with Janine's baby. While Rene and Charlie were told that their baby died in the NICU, Janine's baby did die, but afraid to admit that to Abe, who had been keeping an eye on things from afar, they switched the babies. Therefore placing me in a home which I did not belong, Charlie wasn't completely human, his mother was a dhampir while his father was a human. That gave me my dhampir edge. I rolled over, opening an eye to a smiling and bouncy Renesmee. She had really taken a liking to me, she told me that I reminded her of a princess in a book she once read, who was taken from her kingdom when she was just a baby, later accusing me of being Rapunzel.

Bella and Edward along with the other 'Cullens' were hunting today, it was finally safe for them now, Jacob the boy who seemed to never leave Renesmee's side seemed to wait at the door while she jumped all over me. I looked over at him and rolled my eyes, "Thanks for the help." He responded with a chuckled and a shake of his head. I scooped Nessie up and jumped off the bed, swinging her to-and-fro. She giggled her high pitched giggle, I smiled at her, Jacob of course joining in as he did always. I felt a nauseas feeling in my stomach, setting Renesmee down I looked around, we hadn't seen Strigoi around sense the incident. But this didn't feel like strigoi sickness, before I could handle myself I was pushing past Jacob and running to the bathroom. Lifting up the toilet lid I was puking up like no other. After minutes of thinking it was over, but it resuming, it finally stopped. Leaning back against the wall I wiped my mouth, having the terrible after taste of puking.

I saw Jacob holding Renesmee on his shoulders in the doorway, Renesmee leaned forward, her hand stretched out. I turned my head towards them, pulling my hair over one shoulder. I pushed up on my knees, looking over at them for a moment before flushing the toilet. "Well that was an amazing way to start the day." I said sarcastically. Jacob chuckled, turning away with Renesmee, before that though, she touched his cheek. He rolled his eyes and handed her over to me. Next to Jacob, and her parents, I was probably Nessie's favorite, no one knew why, she hadn't taken this well to the other nomads that had crossed through when they were 'fighting' other vampires. Renesmee clung to my waist as we walked, getting downstairs I smiled, seeing the windows letting the sun shine through. Bella had told me that this was the only place where they could be themselves.

…

Bella POV

We ran at full speed through Canada, Edward was three steps behind me, but pushing fast. I heard the thumping of a mountain lions heartbeat four miles east, Edward heard it a split second after mine, I could almost see his half smile as we took off. "It's mine!" I said, letting out shrill laughter. Jumping over a large mountain pass I caught sight of Niagara Falls, the water falling, people in a boat getting drenched. In all my human life I'd always wanted to go there, it was the only place I told Rene I would willingly get soaked in cold water and like it. As it disappeared under the trees I found myself seeing a pack of wild dogs, who ran when they felt they were being watched. I laughed out loud, feeling Edward land beside me. I spared a glance over at him, chuckling lowly in my throat when I took off towards the creek where I felt two heartbeats. When I peeked over the large rock I saw a lion poised to pounce onto a young yearling whitetail deer, as it's body jolted, so did mine, with ten times as much force. It was just like my first kill, only a lot smoother, While the claws came for my, I quickly choked it out, not soon after I tore its throat out, drinking it empty. I glanced up with a smile at Edward, who held the same admiration as he had sense day one.

"Brilliant." He said, flashing towards me, cupping my face in his as he laid me down for a romantic kiss. I kissed him back for what only seemed like a few seconds, turning out that when we separated the sun was setting, we laughed, finishing our hunting for the day before returning to the campsite we had set for the family. Carlisle and Esme were already back, sitting around a small fire they had set up before anyone had gone hunting, Alice and Jasper told us they were going shopping before we left, no doubt to get Renesmee her Maple treats before we left. It was something they had developed over time.

"Rose seems to have come along way for such a short time." Esme said, she had already accepted Rose as another child, of course we had expected that. It's been fifteen days sense we took Rose in, seeing as everyone had been lied to, and Rose was now our responsibility. We had told her what we were,while she told us what she knew, it was a strange thing that we had lived all this time, even the eldest of Carlisle's friends hadn't known that there were other 'breeds' as they put it of Vampires. Though we all had a theory that before our kind had become socially stable that the Moroi and Dhampir's had already sustained their separation from us. Rose had told us that she was hoping to start a new life, away from her olden friends and her old community. After making sure she was safe around our daughter we felt it was time to go hunting, after all she smelled like a human, we wouldn't want any accidents.

"Well look at her sister, maybe it's a family thing." I heard Emmet say in the distance, soon after him and Rosalie came through the forest line, everyone laughed, including me. He smirked at me, winking. Leaning against Edward I shook my head, smiling. I was shocked when they had found out that I was a twin, Edward was saying it had to do with the similar blood, along with DNA of an old blood test confirming that we were indeed separated at birth. "Freaky just kind of runs in your families blood Bella." He said, holding Rosalie close.

I tossed a rock as his arm, it cracked off with a boom. "Freaky isn't bad Emmet." I said, picking up another rock in emphasis. He held up his hands in surrender. We spent the remainder of the night in split hunting groups, Edward and I drained a few mountain lions into jugs for Renesmee.

…

Rose POV

As we walked down the streets of Port Angeles, Nessie ran from window to window, pointing at the Christmas trees lighting the windows. Jacob and I lacked behind, I had a few bags of Christmas presents that I had hidden from Nessie, Jacob still watched her with admiring eyes. I looked over at him, sighing.  
"So, how does the imprinting thing work?" I asked, his eyes left Renesmee's gleeful form for a fraction of a second, looking at me.

"Well, it's like I said before," He spoke, kicking up the dist of snow on the ground. "When she was born, I felt drawn to her, it's not sexual not at all. It's like..you can't be away from her, ever." His eyes held the light that they always carried when he spoke about her. "And you never want to hurt her, or leave her. You just want what's best for her." Nessie turned, waving us forward. As we reached the window, we saw the biggest Christmas tree in town, its lights wrapped around from base to top, with large looking decorations. Nessie's chocolate eyes lit up, reflecting the tree perfectly. Jacob looked down at her with an aged smile. The same smile I'd seen months ago in Dimitri's eyes, in the cabin, then later, after he'd been restored..

_*Flashback*_

_Our bodies mingled together, sweat clinging to the both of us. I looked into those eyes, God those eyes. "Roza.." He said, brushing his lips to my neck softly, making me shiver. "My Roza…" The Russian always seemed stronger when speaking my name. As we lay there in the same cabin we had first made love in, only skin to hold onto. I looked, just for a moment, into those same chocolate eyes that I'd once come to love. There was no trace of evil in the last half year, no resentment, just us, just Rose and Dimitri.  
But…not a second later it was gone, shock registering. Dimitri pulled away from me, grabbing his jeans as he went. I sat up, holding a sheet to cover myself._

"_What is it?" I asked, my eyebrows rose, I was still coming down from my orgasmic high. When he spoke the next words that broke my heart into splinters._

"_This was a mistake, you were a mistake." He said quickly, already pulling on his shirt. His hair was a mess, brushing a hand through it took the, 'I just had sex.' Look out of it. His eyes never quiet met mine, as he opened the door, then looked back. "Better get back to your dormitory, curfew ended an hour ago." Before slamming the door behind him. _

_*End Flashback*_

I stayed in the cabin to whole night, never truly returning to the school. When I did, I had my bags packed. Leaving less than an hour later.

"Rose? Rose?" I heard Jacobs voice, beckoning me back to the present. I shook my head, letting the two come into focus.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking down at Renesmee who had her hand to Jacobs bare arm.

"She's worried, you looked out of it." He said, raising an eyebrow. I shrugged, moving around them.

"Ness, want to get a chocolate bar?" I asked, her eyes instantly lit up. Making Jake forget all about just a few seconds ago. As we walked into the family owned chocolate factory, smells of cinnamon and cocoa filled the room. Nessie took a big wif, and smiled happily. She and I shared the love for sweets. As we ran over to the jellybeans I saw Jacob chuckle, he knew Bella would never allow Renesmee to eat chocolate after five, I was the cool non-blood drinking aunt who filled them up with sugar.

As we left the shop with three new bags, al filled up to the brim with sweets, I stopped, seeing something in the shop across the street, looking down at Nessie I said, "I'll be back in just a moment, stay with Jake." I was already half way across the street, opening the door to the old western shop. As the door chimed a man with graying hair and a full beard greeted me.

"Hello there ma'am." He said, in a fake southern accent. He wore old looking tux shoes with a fringed cow leather shirt and old jeans. Playing the part to its finest.

"Hey." I said moving over to the window display, where a tan duster hung, it was one of the nicer ones still looking classic. I remembered back when we were looking through the mall with Lissa, Dimitri saw the same one and went all googly eyed over it. It made my heart hurt, over memories. When it was simple.

"Interested?" The man asked, appearing beside me. I shook my head, moving past him.

"Just thought I'd seen something is all." I said, opening the door to leave.

"Well have a merry Christmas young lady." He said, pretending to tip a hat.

Yeah..very merry. I thought, walking back across the street where Ness and Jake still stood.

"Time to go then?" I said walking back towards the car.


	4. I knew you were trouble-Chapter 4

Jacob POV

…

I sat against a large boulder at first beach, it was a sunny day out, not warm seeing as it is the middle of January. The snow had melted to the point that there was only a ton of mud, everywhere. Nessie and my nephew Josh splashed around from puddle to puddle, soaking their jeans in black dirt. Edward and Bella had gone to Port Angeles for business, what ever that meant. I watched Nessie slip into a puddle, getting her self soaked in mud, Blondie was going to love this. I thought, laughing to myself as I shouted over to her. "You alright Ness?" I asked, chuckling under my breath. She looked over at me with that smile I loved and nodded standing up. I looked over and saw Quil break through the brush in just shorts and his sneakers. Shaking my head I looked over at him again, noticing the little girl stumbling after him in knee high rain boots, Claire. I stood up, smiling as the little girl beamed at me.

"Unca Jakie!" She shouted, attempting to run in the sticky mud, she almost fell face first if it wasn't for Quil's rocket fast arm darting out to catch her. I laughed at the cared look on Quil's face because I knew just how he felt. Claire however didn't find it the least bit funny and kicked the muddy ground, almost losing her balance again. "Oopid ucky mud!" She said, yelling at the ground. Josh and Nessie made their way over, Josh was twelve years old, the perfect companion for Nessie. Of course he knew the boundaries, Nessie made it clear she wasn't the least bit interested. Wonder why? I smirked. Nessie bent down and swung Claire up, smiling at her. The sun was covered now, clouds blocking it so it just looked like a typical day in the Rev's.

"Hi Claire Bear!" Nessie said, hugging her close. Renesmee and Claire had a close bond, they would be best friends when they got older. Then again all the girls got along, must be a wolf thing. Nessie set Claire down, taking her hand Ness looked up at Quil. "Can we go play?" She asked, giving him her eyes no one could resist, imprinted or not. Quil caved and nodded.

"Ey Loca! Be careful that's fragile luggage!" he shouted after them, laughing. He looked back at me and shrugged, for being almost 17 his facial features were still that of a boy, he got teased for looking like Seth all the time. "I had to bring her, she insisted." He said, leaning on a tree. I nodded, understanding.  
"So what's with that Rose girl? She still sick?" Rose had been sick sense before Christmas, no one knew why and if the Cullen's knew they wouldn't tell me. I knew they knew something, but it wasn't my concern.

I shrugged, running my hand over my shaggy hair. "Carlisle thinks she's got some super bug but to be honest I think she's just knocked up." I said shaking my head. "I mean if you think about it, it's the only logical sense, she's only been here for about a month and she's getting sick. Hearing a howl in the distance put me on my toes, Quil was already on his way to Claire and I was on his toes to get to Nessie. I swung her up around my back and took Josh's hand. "Come on, we've got to get to Emily's." I said, Josh looked totally lost Rebecca hadn't bothered to explain this to him, not that I could blame her, he most likely wouldn't shift, his father was 'known' to be human. We started jogging along, Nessie sat content on my shoulders, looking around for anything less than normal. Another howl ripped in the air, closer this time, Josh let go of my hand and stumbled to a halt hands over his ears.

"What is that?!" He asked over the drawn out panicked scream. I went to grab for his hand, pulling him along.

"A sign to get the hell out of here." I said, resuming my jogging. We were just able to see Emily's house when out of the corner of my eye I saw a white blur. Quil saw it as well, now Quil being younger than me was not the smartest or most aware pup in the pack. I saw him shaking before I knew what was happening. "QUIL NO!" I shouted, but I saw the light, he was going to shift and little defenseless Claire would be subject to damage. I swing Nessie down next to Josh, nearly tackling Claire off of Quil's shoulders tucking her into the cradling position so when we hit the ground it didn't hurt as much. I looked back seeing Quil had already shifted and he looked at me with sad eyes. "She's fine, go." I said, setting Claire down on her feet while Quil raced into the forest. Josh looked shocked, his face registered everything, awe, fear, admiration.

"What was that?!" He shouted, I grabbed his arm while taking Nessie's hand.

"I'll explain later." I said, we past the white fence and walked into the small kitchen. Emily was standing near the phone with wide eyes. " What was it?" I asked, setting Nessie in a corner where I could keep an eye on her.

Emily looked at the phone and sighed. "They tracked a group to the water, then they just disappeared, literally." Se said, turning carefully, avoiding hitting her giant bulge in her stomach on the table. "We just put Lily down for a nap and Paul came in to report that there we're three in town, then when the sun came out they freaked out and ran for the trees. Then they met up with the other few all talking about 'finding her.' They were so close to our house Jacob, they could have gotten in if they wanted. Emily was getting stressed out, taking her hand I led her to the kitchen table, helping her sit down.

I knelt down and looked at her. "Em, this is not your problem, we're going to handle it, but I know Sam had the panic plan and we're going to do that okay? Go grab Lil and I'll get the truck. Emily nodded, picking herself up to go get her ten month old daughter. I walked over to Josh, he was still being quite, but his eyes told me he was going to have a whole lot of questions. I nodded, sighing. "Yeah I know." I said, jumping out the door and bringing Sam's Ford Explorer around to a waiting group. After I loaded Emily, the baby, Claire and Ness and Josh into the truck we pulled out, heading towards the Cullen's.

Sam developed this plan with Carlisle when there were a group of Nomad's passing through and almost snagged Colin and a few of our newer brothers. It was a ten minute drive, and someone was always there unless they'd gone out hunting, which they just did. I looked over at Nessie when I heard her phone go off. She looked at the message and gave me that sighing look, a few seconds later the phone buzzed. She answered it.

"Yes mommy?" She said, sounding only slightly annoyed, she let Bella worry for a moment, only because she couldn't fit a word in. "Yeah, we're fine, we've got Emily Claire and Josh with us, and the baby. We're going home now, until everything's fixed." Hearing Bella's shrill tone on the other end of the line was enough for me to stick my hand out, Nessie dropped it into my palm and I brought it to my ear.

"Bells everything's fine, just a few loose bloods- Nomads passing through I'm sure." I said, she let out a stressful sigh and nearly yelled at me.

"Jake we told you it was a bad idea to go out! But you insisted!" I mocked her on my end and Nessie laughed. Winking over at Ness I replied.

"But she's fine, everything's fine, but get home I'm not sure who they're after, Emily said they were talking about finding someone and if it's those Vile bloodsuckers from last time we need Edward and you hear, not to mention your sister at the house."

"Yeah, we'll be home in a few minutes, just got off the highway." Bella said, the line went dead. I rolled my eyes.

As we pulled up to the house Edward and Bella were already there, rushing towards the car. Helping Emily and grabbing Claire and Lilly from their seats we headed into the house.

…

Rose POV

…

I stuffed the remains of the foot long sub into my mouth when I heard tires screeching. I walked over to the front wall, covered in windows and saw Bella and Edward were home, seconds after Jacob pulled up in Sam's truck. Helping Sam's wife and kid out of the car along with Renesmee carrying Claire, one of the little girls I think was Emily's niece. They walked to the house, all talking in a jumble of words. "What's going on?" I asked, grabbing Edward's arm. He looked down at me, his eyes were bright again, obviously they'd been hunting.

"Nomads in the area, quite a few if I stand corrected." He said, moving over to the table where they had a map laid out, Seth and Leah came through the door, Seth in only basket ball shorts and Leah in a simple dress, it was easy for them to dress right off the property, they had clothes hung up that just required simple changing.

"We found them again, then lost them, creepy things, the eyes look weird." He said, Edward looked over at him, confusion registering in his face.

"Those aren't our eyes, they look almost like they're burning coals, glowing almost." I shivered, remembering my first encounter with those eyes.

Jacob and Leah were bent over the map, she showed him where they ran, then where they lost them. "We chased them as far as the border, I don't think they'll be bothering us." She said, a smug look on her face. "They were pretty creeped out when Seth and me showed up."

"You said they were saying something? What was that about?" Jacob asked, his face mirrored in confusion.

Seth piped up, just as three more boys walked through the door, the younger ones who'd probably been sent over here for precaution. "Something about 'finding her, and return her to the Court for master." He said, shrugging. I froze, processing those words. I stepped forward, looking at Seth.

"What exactly did they look like?" I asked, my voice strained. He looked at me in a weird way, I normally didn't get into these conversations.

"Well, like a vampire, but they had cracks in their skin and stuff. And the eyes were strange, like they were burning. But not completely red either, they were just ringed." I nearly fainted, catching myself on the table.

"Oh my god." I said, looking at the with a strange feeling In my stomach.

…

Alice POV

…

I dropped the plate.

Flashes, of images and a dark room flooded me. The only thing I remembered the only thing that brought me back was, I dropped the plate. I stood in the middle of the living room, everyone looked at me, Jasper had his hand on my shoulder firmly, asking me what was wrong. I shook my head and looked at Rose, who sat on the couch. "Someone's coming for you Rose, but.. I don't know who."

…

_BUM BUM BUMMMMMM._

_So that's the end of this chapter, I'm so so so so so time a million sorry that I haven't posted in almost two months! I've had major writers block but I managed to squeeze this out and hopefully this will get e somewhere. If you're waiting on my other stories to be updated I will be doing them in the next few days. I'll try to write long chapters but it's hard to do that on a blank brain. Thanks for sticking with me and I ope you leave a review and favorite this story, share it with your friends if you'd like. C:_

_More coming soon, I'll have a Writers day coming up once I find out the plan and settle in my new room. _

_-C_


End file.
